


getting to know

by kanwoyamakan



Series: Ura. the opposite of a namesake. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, No mentions of romance, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, a female focused fic, age gap between the females, female character study, loss of a distant/not very present parental figure
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyamakan/pseuds/kanwoyamakan
Series: Ura. the opposite of a namesake. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. I

يفرقُ معها أن خز أطراف الشعر يصل إلى منتصف ظهرها أو أعلاه بقليل وليس على عنقها .

من الأسهل لو كان على العنق لأنها لن تضطر للنظر خلفها إذا ما كانت أطرافها هي التي خزها أم أنها يدٌ ما عليه .

القهوة أمامها يتصاعد منها بخارٌ بلون شاحب ربما لسبب علمي يحدث الأمر لأن لون القهوة بكل تأكيد أقتم من ذلك .

لم طلبت القهوة؟ الصبية أمامها من قالت ذلك بعد أن نظرت لها بنظرةٍ مستفسرة عن إن كان لا بأس بذلك .  لم تمانع لكنها لا تحب القهوة أصلًا أيضًا .

أظافرها ورديةٌ مقلمة بذات الشكل البيضاوي الذي كان على شكل أهلةٍ طويلة من قبل .  أظافرها طويلةٌ من دون رغبةٍ منها وحتى حينما تقطها لا تزال تبدو طويلة وذلك كان مسببًا اساسيًا للتحذيرات في حياتها الدراسية ربما لكنها لا تتذكر تلك الفقرة .

لا تتذكر مادرست ككل كيف تخرجت وكيف أصبحت ماهي عليه الآن بعد تلك المؤسسة التعليمية التي مثل جُحر أرنب يخرج من الكثيرون من الصغار حتى يصبحوا  - كبارًا قانونيًا على الأقل -.

أفرغت كبسولات الحليب في قهوتها وملعقتا سكر كبيرة وحركت السائل حتى أصبح بيجيًا ذو رائحة خافتة للحليب وحينها فحسب نظرت للفتاة التي كانت تنظر لها ويديها في حجرها تنتظر أن تبدأ حوارًا ما لربما .

" كيف حالك ... يا آنسة أورا؟ "  لقد بدى ذلك غريبًا لكن كان من الامكن أن يكون أغرب لو قالت ’ _أختي_ ’ لم تكن لتحبذ سماع ذلك لذلك رفعت الكوب بوضع سبابتها داخل حلقته وأبهامها فوق الحلقة والوسطى على أسفل الحلقة للدعم الذي كانت تحتاجه لكي لا يندلق المشروب عليها .

أرتشفت بهدوء ثم وضع الكأس على الطبق الزجاجي بصوت طقةٍ خفيفة ثم تركت ذراعها على جانبيها ونظرت للصبية التي كانت تبادلها النظر لكن بثقةٍ أقل وقلقٍ شديد ربما .

" بخير .. ماذا عنك؟ "  لم يكن ذلك مهمًا حقًا لكنها من باب التهذيب فحسب سألت .

" لا بأس بي ... نحن في إجازة صيفية الآن "  آه لذا استطاعت لقائها فالعاشرة صباحًا في هذا المقهى الشبه عتيق والذي يوجد بداخله بشكل مريب فونوغراف يعمل جيدًا وهو الذي يبث أغلب أصوات الموسيقى الطفيفة التي ترتمي إلى أسماعها .

" صيف الخامسة عشرة ممتع ... قبل أن تدخلي الثانوية كل شيء ممتع "  لقد كانت مثل شؤم ما وهي تقول ذلك .

" كلا ليس هنالك الكثير للقيام به بعد ...”  لم تقله لكنها بدى في إلتماع عيناها بماءٍ مالح يجتمع بهما لكنها أغلقت عيناها سريعًا وفتحتهما بعد أن ابتلعتها بطريقةٍ ما .

" لا عليك يمكنك القيام بالكثير مع صديق أو صديقةٍ لك .... هل لديك أصدقاء؟ "  لما تسأل اسئلة مبتذلة كانت تكره حينما يسألها الكبار عنها لكنه الآن تفهم أن تلك محاولة لصنع رابطٍ ما يتخطى الفجوة الزمنية بين الاعمار لكنها لم تكن ترغب بذلك لقد كانت غير مهتمةً ولكن هنالك جزءٌ يجعلها تقول ذلك أيضًا .  لربما كانت هذه مشاعر الكبار وهم يحادثون _أورا_ ذات السابعة عشر عامًا .

" نعم لكنهم خارج المدينة الآن .  ليس جميعهم لكن الأقرب لي خارج المدينة "  لما أرادت شرح ذلك؟ لا بأس ألا يبقى المرء مع صديق له كذلك .

" لما اللقاء المفاجئ؟ "  لقد رمت بالقنبلة غير عالمةٍ بوقت إنفجارها لكن هنالك من كان يجب عليه أن يسأل .

" لا أعلم ... ظننت أننا يمكننا أن نتعرف ببعضنا أو ما يشابه ذلك "  بترك الفجوة العاطفية والزمنية بينهما ربما .

" ما الذي جعلك تظنين هذا؟ "  ربما بدى ذلك السؤال جافًا قاسيًا لكنه ما طرأ لها .

" لا أعلم "  وبذلك أرتمت الكبرى على المسند الجلدي المحشو بالقطن والذي كان يصدر صوتًا كل ما تحركت .  لقد نظرت خلف الزجاج إلى تلبد الغيوم ومرورها على الشمس مخفيةً أشعتها وبقية على تلك النظرة حتى سمعت وقع الكوب الزجاجي الخافت على المنضدة ثم نظرت للصبية التي أنهته فحسب .

" سوف تمطر ... هل تريدين الخروج من هنا قبل ذلك؟ "  قالت الكبرى ثم أرتشفت من القهوة حتى نصفها أو ربما أكثر من النصف .  القهوة ليست مشروبها المفضل بكل تأكيد .

" إلى أين ... ؟ "  كان سؤالًا مترددًا .  ربما ظنت أنها ستفشل بكل هذا اللقاء وتعود حتى قبل أن تتم نصف ساعةٍ به .

لكن لعمرها بقت فيه أكثر من نصف الساعة !  لربما يكلل بنجاحٍ خفي .

لقد مضى نصف عام على ذاك المأتم ولا تزال روحها تهيم في أحداثه والأحداث التي قبله كذلك لقد كانت حديثة السن بكل تأكيد ولكن حتى الأخرى الكبرى كانت حديثة السن لكنها لم تبد بتاتًا متأثرةً به .  بل بدى أنه حدثٌ ما مر بها وانتهى في حينها وحسب . 

بالحديث بمرور الوقت لقد انتهت من ذلك النزف الانثوي مؤخرًا كذك وأصبحت ذات وجهٍ أكثر انتعاشًا ولكنها ستعيده بعد فترةٍ ما لكن ذاك لن يعكر مزاجها الآن .

لقد كانت ترتدي بنطالًا قصيرًا وصندلًا بنيًا مصنوعًا يدويًا وأصبعها الكبير مفرقٌ عن بقية اصابعها الاربعة بحلقة الصندل عليه وسترةً على جانبها  - إذا ما برد الجو \-  وعليها حقيبةٌ حمراء صغيرة بداخلها هاتفٌ نقال أشترته حديثًا ومرآة ومرطب شفاه عديم اللون ترغب باستبداله باخر ملون يناسبها ولا ننسى أنها كانت ترتدي قميصًا قطنيًا دون أكمامٍ بلونٍ أسود .

لم تكن تحمل معها سوى ذاك ولا مظلة فالجوار أيضًا .  كان من المستحسن أن تترك هذا المكان قبل أن تمطر .

" لا أعلم ربما نذهب لمنزلي أو منزل أحدهم "  لم يكن من التوقع أن تقول ذلك لكنها الآن تعاملها كأنها أحد معارفها رغم انعدام رابطة وثيقة تجعل أيًا منهم تثق بالأخرى لذاك القدر .  بكل تأكيد لم تعني أن تؤذيها .  جسديًا أو عاطفيًا فهي كانت أكثر نضجًا من أن تتصرف كفتاة مراهقة تعبث بها الهرمونات والقلق الوجودي من كونها أنثى كذلك .

" حسنًا "  لقد كانت اجابةً سهلةً لا تحمل في طياتها الكثير ولا القليل حتى فقط إجابةٌ ما يسهل قولها لكل شيء ولا شيء كذلك .

أخذت سترتها على ذراعها وحقيبتها معلقةً على كتفها فوقفت الأخرى وتمكنت لأول مرة من النظر لشيء سوى وجهها .

لقد كانت أقصر منها بشكل غير ملحوظ وترتدي ثوبًا صيفيًا لونهُ أزرق باهت وحقيبتها ... عبارةٌ عن محفظةٍ فحسب .  لم تكن تتوقع البقاء والاحتياج لحقيبةٍ حتى لذا أتت بمحفظتها فحسب .

دفعت الكبرى الحساب الذي لم يتجاوز العشرين نقدًا حتى وخرجت بعد أن وضعت نظارتها الشمسية رغم انعدام حاجتها لها لكنها وضعتها على أية حال وكانت الصغرى خلفها متمسكةً بمحفظتها بتحفظٍ وبقوةٍ غريبة كما لو أنها تحادثها بشكلٍ ما لكنها خرجت من المقهى خلفها مارين بشوارع عديدة جانبًا لجانب .

لقد كان المطر رحيمًا بهما ولم يهطل لمدة خمسة عشر دقيقة لكنه حينما انهمر انهمر بقوةٍ شديدة ولكن كذلك لحسن الحظ كانتا قد وصلتا للبناية بعد القليل من الركض .


	2. II

لقد صعدتا حتى الدور الرابع .  كانت البناية مكونةً من ستة طوابق وفي كل طابق هنالك شقتان وهنالك مصعدٌ قديمٌ مغلقٌ في كل الأدوار وبجانبه لوحة ’قيد التصليح’ ولكنه كان على ذاك الحال من شهرين فالحقيقة ولم يتذمر أحد فلم يكن هنالك الكثير من السكان الكبار ليتذمروا حتى وأحيانًا لولا طقطقة الارضية الخشبية في الأيام العادية يظن ساكنوا البناية انهم يسكنون مع أشباحٍ ما .

لقد أدارت المقبض بعد أن أدخلت المفتاح ووضعت الحقيبة على المنضدةِ فالمدخل ومعها النظارة الشمسية وخلعت السترة معلقةً إياها على علاقةٍ للثياب لا تعلم ما علاقتها بالمدخل لكنها حينما ترى المعاطف عليها تدرك ذلك .

بعد أن دخلت الكبرى نظرت خلفها للصغرى التي كانت مترددة من الدخول لكن حينما التقت عيناهما دخلت الصغرى وأقفلت الباب خلفها بشكلٍ تلقائي بالمفتاح .

بعد أن أدركت الصغرى ماكانت قد فعلته التفتت سريعًا وقالت  " حتى لا يستطيع أحد الدخول وماشابه !”  وبذلك رفعت الكبرى حاجبها لكنها جعلتها تلحق بها إلى داخل المطبخ حتى تعد طعامًا ما ربما .

لا تعلم كيف يمكن للطعام أن يوصل بين شخصين اثنين ولكنها تعلم أن الجوع يضعف من الشخص على عدة أصعدة ويجعل منه عرضةً للحساسية كذلك لكن الفتاتان لم تكونا جائعتان بتاتا لذا تركت المطبخ بعد أن أحضرت معها كأسان زجاجيا وقارورة عصير وماء .

لم تكن تملك ماتُضيفُ به أحدهم فالحقيقة .

كانت ثلاجتها مليئة بالأطعمة ولكن ليس أيٌ منها مطهوًا أو معدًا للاستهلاك البشري وكان هنالك الماء والعصير فحسب لذا أخرجته .

كان هنالك تلفازٌ صغير وأريكة أمامها طاولة قصيرة الأقدام وضعت عليها الكؤوس والقارورتين .

لم يكن الأثاث مثيرًا للإعجاب فقط ماتحتاجه فحسب والبيت بأكمله كان عبارةً عن بوتيك للأنتيكات القديمة ولولا التلفاز لظنت أنها تعيش في عصرٍ آخر ولم يكن التلفاز فحسب بل كان هنالك مشغلُ أقراص و أشرطةٍ غنائية وآخر للفيديو .

كان البيت عبارةً عن أربعة غرف .  مطبخ .  حمام .  غرفة معيشة تتخذ أغلب المساحة من كل المنزل .  غرفة نوم ومدخلٌ يمكن جعله غرفةً بحالها لكن المنزل كان لطيفًا منشرحًا من الداخل ذو مساحةٍ كبيرة لربما تفي بسكن شخصين أو ثلاثة لكن البناية بذاتها من الخارج تبدو قديمةً غير أبهةٍ بالداخل المعتنى بهِ جيدًا .

جلست الكبرى على الأريكة ثم تبعتها الصغرى وبقيتا هكذا لبعض الوقت دون حديث أو شيء للحديث عنه .

لقد كانت غرفةُ المعيشة خاليةً لولا الأريكة والتلفاز وبدت غير مستخدمةٍ غالبًا أيضًا .

" هل لازلت تدخنين؟ "  لم يكن بدايةً موفقة لكنه بدايةٌ على كل حال .

" كلا لا أحب التدخين كان ذلك ترويحًا فحسب "  لقد صرحت بأن ذلك الجو كان خانقًا عليها دون أن يطرف لها جفن حتى .

" هل ذلك بسبب أنها جنازة والدتي؟ "  لم تشأ أن تقول ’ _والدتنا_ ’ لأن ذاك لا يعني شيئًا فقد ماتت ولا تظن أن الأخرى ستهتم بقول ذلك الآن .  لم تقله من قبل فلماذا تقوله الآن؟

أخذت الكبرى وقتًا لتفكر ويدها فوق حجرها ثم ردت  " ليس هنالك سببًا حقًا فقد وجدت العلبة صدفةً بداخل حقيبتي لربما وضعها احد أصدقائي عبثًا معي لأنني لا أحب الاشياء المرة "  لقد قالت شيئًا عن نفسها لأول مرة .  كان ذلك تقدمًا ما .

" إذا لم يكن علي طلب القهوة ...”  لقد شعرت الصغرى بالذنب فجأةً لسببٍ ما ظنت أنها الكبرى هنا وهي التي تسير الأمور والأحاديث وكل الذنب ذنبها ... لكن أي ذنب؟

" لا أحب القهوة كذلك للصراحة لكن ما كان سيدريك أنني لا أفعل؟ أغلب الناس يتوقعون أن الآخرين يحبون مايحبون أو على الأقل يتقبلون ما يتقبله الآخرون لكن ذلك ليس فعلًا ولكن الأهم في كل ذاك أنك لم تنوي سوءًا حينما طلبتها على الأقل "

" طريقتك فالحديث ملتوية كان من الأسهل عليك أن تقولي أنه لا بأس "  لقد ضحكت الصغرى من الرد ذاك رغم أنه لم يكن معنيًا للضحك .

" لا أعلم بدى أنه ردٌ مناسب رغم ذلك .”  ثم عم صمتٌ مجددًا .

" كم الفارق بيننا؟ "  تدخلت الصغرى مجددًا لتمنع أي وجودٍ للصمت مجددًا .

" أنت فالخامسة عشرة الآن وأنا في ...”  ثم بدأت تحسب على أصابعها حتى ردت  " فالحادية والعشرون إذن ستة سنوات على الأكثر " 

" ذلك ليس بكثير إذن ..” 

" لا ليس كذلك لربما كانت حاملًا بك أيضًا حينما اختفت ... من يعلم "  لم تكن تستطيع أن تقول شيئًا لطيفًا أم أنها حانقة؟ لم يكن ذلك باديًا في نبرتها ولكنه فالكلام ربما يتضح .

" حسنًا لقد تركتني فالخامسة لذا ربما كانت حاملًا بك فعلًا "  لقد نظرت الكبرى لأظافرها ثم نهضت ناظرة للصغرى .

" لا تقلقي أنا لا ألومها بدت الحياة في منزلكم أكثر رحابةً من البقاء معي فاللامكان " 

لقد كان ذلك أشبه بالصحيح لم تكن تذكر الكثير لكنه كان مثل اللامكان فعلًا كل أسبوعٍ في مكان دون استقرار وكذلك الليالي الوحيدة أيضًا هذه الامور تذكرها جيدًا على الأقل .

لم تكن الذاكرة تخونها بل كانت تساعدها بالاحرى بأن تكون تلك الذكريات باهتةٌ وأصواتها مثل أغنيةٍ لم تعد سماعها الا فاليوم الأخير حينما ذهبت للقاء رفقةٍ كانت تتمثل في أحد معارفها الذي لم يكن مفيدًا حقًا لكنها تتذكر حلاوة الشوكولا وذلك فحسب يجعل منها أفضل حالًا بقليل على الأقل .

لقد ذهبت إلى غرفتها وعادت بصندوقٍ تتخبط فيه بعض الزجاجات التي كان داخلها ملونًا وأخرى شفاف ووردي .  لقد كانت زجاجات طلاء أظافر .

" هل تحبين طلاء الأظافر؟ "  لقد كان أول سؤال تسأله الكبرى أو تهتم لرده على الاقل .

" لم أجربه قطًا لكنني أرى أن صديقاتي يضعنه على أظافر أقدامهن أحيانًا لأنهم يفتشونهن .”

" مازالوا يقومون بتلك التفاهة؟ "  وضعت الصندوق على الطاولة بسخريةٍ على الذكرى التي انتابتها حينما فكرت بالامر .

" عمومًا يمكنك تجربته الآن .  أختري لونًا فحسب " 

كانت هناك تشكيلة من درجات الأحمر ربما ثلاثة أو أربع زجاجات ثم زجاجتان بلونٍ وردي فاتح و لونٍ بيج باهت كذلك وهنالك بنفسجي غامق وأخيرًا زجاجةٌ شفافة منتهيٌ نصفها ومزيل طلاء وقطن مخصص .

" ربما الوردي يناسبك "  لقد قالت الكبرى بعد أن رأت حيرة الأخرى في الاختيار وكأنها تختار بين أثواب زفافها الخيالي في وقتها . “ لنجربه على الأقل يمكنك إزالته إذا لم يعجبك "

أخرجت الزجاجة وأمسكت بيدها ناظرةً إلى شكل أظافرها وكانت تشابه خاصتها .  كانت بيضاويةً كذلك ووردية الصفيحة ومقطوطة الأطراف بعنايةٍ كذلك .

لكن أصابعها كانت نحيلةً وأنحل من يدها كذلك بل حتى أن ذراعها نحيلة أيضًا وككل كانت الصبية أقرب للضآلة من كونها صبية في سن المراهقة . 

تربعت على جانبها ثم وضعت الوسادة على حضنها بعد أن تقابل وجهاهما .


	3. III

لقد كانت تضع طبقةً شفافةً على كل ظفرٍ ومن اليد اليمنى حتى اليسرى حتى أنتهت من كل الاظافر .

" علينا أن ننتظر جفافها الآن "  لم تكن تعلم كيف تتقرب منها حسب ما ارادت .  لم تعد الصبية ساذجةً مثلما كانت تراها سابقًا لقد أكتسبت نضجًا ما أو نوعًا من تمالك النفس ربما لكنه أضفى عليها مسحةً من الجمال كذلك .  لقد كانت تبدو مثل من سيكون شخصًا محبوبًا رغم كل شيء .

" مالذي تعملينه يا آنسة أورا؟ "  لربما ترغب منها أن تتوقف عن قول آنسة لأن لم ينده أحد عليها بذلك قط إلا في عيادة الأسنان وربما هي لا تملك ذكرياتٍ جيدة عن ذاك المكان .  كانت هنالك ممرضة جميلة هناك رغم ذلك .

" بعض الوظائف هنا وهناك لكنه مؤخرًا في مكتبٍ صغير للنشر "  ثم نظرت للأظافر وحاولت أن تعرف إذا ماجفت بعد أم لا .

" مالذي ينشرونه؟ "

" مقالات وكتبًا تأخذ الكثير من الوقت حتى تشتهر لأن أغلب كتابها مبتدئون لكن من الممتع رؤيتهم وهم يحاولون ذلك "

" يحاولون ماذا؟ "  لقد بدت مُحتارةً من ذاك الجواب .

" أن يجدوا لهم مكانًا بنشر كلماتهم في أرجاء المعمورة "  لقد جفت الطبقة لذا أمسكت بزجاجة الطلاء وبدأت بوضعه على أظافر اليد اليمنى .

" لكن أليس ذلك فعلًا جريئًا؟ لا أحبذ بأن تنشر أفكاري فالأرجاء ويقرأها الكل دون استثناء فذلك سيبدو مثل التعري أمام حشدٍ ما وذلك بحد ذاته أكثر من الكثير علي كشخصٍ ما "  لقد أنهت ثلاثة أظافر .

" يمكنك أن تشبهي الأمر بذلك لكنه فالحقيقة يختلف من شخصٍ لآخر فأنت تبالين كثيرًا بعدم رغبتك في معرفة الناس لأفكارك لأنك ترينها شخصيةً للغاية لكن هنالك أناسٌ لا يمانعون ذلك وربما بالأحرى تلك الكتابة ليست بتلك الشخصية لو لم يكن الأمر كذلك ربما يحاولون أن يتبنوا فكرًا لا يميلون إليه أو يعجبهم حتى لكن الكتابة تجعل منهم يفقهونه كفاية حتى يكتبوا عنه .  بالتأكيد ليست كل المحاولات ناجعة لكن هنالك من يجيد ذلك فالنهاية على الأقل "

" لم أفكر بذلك بتلك الطريقة "  لقد أنهت اليد اليمنى وأنتقلت لليسرى .

" ليس الكل يستطيع أن يتبنى أفكارًا ويتفهمها مطلق الفهم كذلك فما قلته أنا ربما لا يشرح حقيقة ما يكتبه أؤلئك الاشخاص لكنه على الأقل وجهة نظرٍ مقاربة لما يكون ربما قريبٌ مما يقومون به .  أنا شخصيًا لا أعلم ماذا يقدم الناس في مكتب عملي فأنا أعمل هناك كمحادثةٍ وسكرتيرة أكثر من تعاملي مع الأوراق المطبوعة للنشر "

لقد أنتهت من اليدين سويًا وتركتها تجف .

" هل أتت لك فكرة مسبقة إذن أن لديك أختًا ما في مكانٍ ما؟ "  لم يكن الحوار قد ينتهي إلى هذا المطاف لكنه سؤال كان ينتابها مُذ بدأت بالحديث مطلقةً العنان لرأيها عن الأمور السابقة .

" لا .  لم أظن أنها حيةٌ كذلك .  لقد ظننت أنها تركتني لأنها توفيت أو ما شابه لكنني كنت كذلك مدركة أنها توفيت فيّ فحسب فأنا لا أزال أذكر هيئتها وهي راحلة .  تذكرين الحذاء البراق الذي كنت ارتديه؟ هي كذلك كانت ترتدي مثله قبل أن ترحل .”  ثم صمتت قليلًا وقالت  " لقد كان أكثر ذكرى واضحة لي عنها لذلك ارتديته حينما أتيت للجنازة ربما كإظهار جفاءٍ أو سخرية حتى وبكل تأكيد هذا مثل أن اقلل من شأنها لكنني لا أحبذ أن يتم تقليل احترام الميت رغم أنه بدى أنني قمت بذلك ... هذا مثل تبريرٍ لا معنى له فالحقيقة لكنني لم أهتم حقًا بالمأتم .  هذا فقط هو ما يجب علي قوله بدل ذاك التبرير السخيف "

" أتفهم ذلك "  كانت كلمتان اثنان فحسب لا معنى لهما ولكن طعمهما لازال في جوفها قبل أن تخرجهما منه .  لقد تأكدت لآن أنها حظيت بكل مالم تحظى به الكبرى والتي كانت الكبرى أشدًا ادراكٍ به .

وضعت الطبقة الاخيرة من الطلاء الشفاف ثم وقفت وأخذت الصندوق لأعادته إلى الغرفة التي كان ستارها مسدلًا وأصوات طرق قطرات المطر المنهمر على الزجاج خافتًا من مكانها .

عادت حتى تجد الصغرى جالسة ويداها مفرودتان على حجرها تنتظر جفاف طلائهما وهي تنظر بنظرةٍ ساهية للتلفاز المغلق ذو الشاشة السوداء أمامها .

وضعت أحدى الاقراص في المشغل وتركته حتى يبدأ احد الاغانِ به .  لقد كان مستعارًا منذ وقتٍ لا تذكره ولم يكن الذي أعاره إياها منتظرًا لإعادته أو يسأل عنه حتى لقد تساءلت كيف أمكانه أن يكون غير مبالٍ بأحد أقراصه فلو كانت هي من أعارته لأحدهم كانت ستتساءل للابد عن حاله وهل استمع إليه؟ لكن الأغنية كانت نسخةً بتسجيلٍ من حفل للمغني بها وكانت أغنيةً قبل أن تولد بقليل من السنون ولكنها أُصدرت بنسخةٍ سمعية في وقت مراهقتها كذلك .

لقد كانت متكئة على أحد ساقيها أمام المشغل تستمع بقربٍ شديد للكلمات مجددًا .

لقد كانت تعلم الحكاية خلفها بشغفٍ ما لأنها ربما رغبت أن تحظى بأغنية على شرفها فيوم من الأيام لكنها لم يقدر لها قط أن تواعد أحدًا من تلك الصنعة التي كانت تثري أيامها .  موسييقيون وما يشابههم .

لم تملك القدرة كذلك على المواعدة الجادة أيضًا ... كيف انتهى بها الأمر تفكر هكذا؟ لازالت السنين أمامها وتستطيع إيجاد من يحبها بكل تأكيد كذلك لما تدع أغنية ما تثير شجنها حتى هذا المقدار؟ أكان القيثار سببًا في ذلك؟ أم أنها الطبلة التي كانت مثل قلبها وهو ينبض خلف صدرها؟

لقد كانت الأغنية مشهورةً كما لو أنها منذ الأبد حتى أن الصغرى كانت تعرفها وتستطيع غناء كلماتها أيضًا .

لقد كان لها صوتٌ حلوٌ كذلك كما لو أنها معتادة على الغناء ومخلوقةٌ له بينما الأخرى لم تكن تمتلك تلك الموهبة التي تتمناها حسب ما تتمنى رغم كون صوتها مقبولًا ... كيف أصبحت تفكر هكذا؟ كيف أمكن لأغنية ما أن تجعلها تعرف الكثير  - بالنسبة لها \-  عن الأخرى؟ لم تكن مجرد أغنية فحسب .

لربما كان عليها أن تشغلها من ذي قبل كان ذلك سيكون أسهل عليهما فالحديث وربما يجعلهما أكثر تقربًا عوضًا عن الحديث السابق لكن ما قالتها قد قيل بالفعل وربما يستطعن الحديث في غير ذاك .

ربما تحاول التقرب لها بالطعام أيضًا ... هل تحب ماتحبه؟ عليها ربما أن تظهر بعض الاهتمام إذن ... لأنها صدقًا بدأت تصبح مهتمة للأخرى دون إدراكٍ منها .

ربما لأنه لم يقدر لهما أن تكونا غير حميمتين رغم كل الاختلاف بينهما .


End file.
